


hello, i'm a thief, and i'm here to steal your heart

by Silveralm



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveralm/pseuds/Silveralm
Summary: Nogla & Wildcat + Stupid Pickup Lines.





	hello, i'm a thief, and i'm here to steal your heart

Nogla was giggling. Stupid giggling; full on snuffles of laughter into his hand, body shaking. 

Tyler had managed to ignore it for the first few minutes, but this was just getting annoying. Nogla wasn’t even watching the TV, for fucks sake. Yeah, sure, Tyler hadn’t got to the lounge first but couldn’t Nogla laugh at his stupid fucking phone on the other side of the house?

Tugging his blanket up to his chin, Tyler huffed and tried to focus on the TV. Another snuffle from Nogla and Tyler’s eyes slid over to see his friend was actually crying from laughter. 

“What the fuck is so fucking funny?” Tyler demanded. “I’m trying to watch the TV here.”

“Oh, shit,” Nogla said, blinking at Tyler as if he’d forgotten he was there. “Shit, sorry, I can just -” 

“No, tell me,” Tyler commanded, holding a hand up to stop Daithi’s movements. Nogla paused and hunched back down into his seat. 

“Uh, it was nothing, dude. Just some stupid pick-up lines, that’s all,” Nogla admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“... you were laughing that hard at pick-up lines?” Tyler questioned. 

“They’re pretty fucking funny, you know,” Nogla defended, pulling out his phone again. 

“Oh? Well - ” Tyler began but paused as Nogla locked eyes with him. 

“Hey, Tyler? Did you sit in a pile of sugar?” Nogla asked sweetly, smiling at Tyler. “Because you have a sweet ass.”

Tyler opened his mouth to say something, but instead just sucked in a breath and burst into laughter. 

“Oh my god. You - the way you said that…” Tyler trailed off, giggling. “Oh my fucking god.”

Nogla grinned. “See? I told ya.”

“You did tell me,” Tyler agreed. “But your eyes, dude. Your expression. Fucking fantastic.”

“Thanks. Wanna hear another one?” Nogla asked eagerly. 

“Hell yes,” Tyler replied.

\------

Tyler padded out into the kitchen, yawning. He headed for the coffee machine but paused when he saw Nogla already standing by it. 

“Mornin’,” Tyler greeted, leaning against the kitchen island. He pressed his face to the cool marble, hoping it would wake him up more. 

Nogla hummed. “Tyler?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I was feeling a little off this morning, but seeing you definitely turned me on,” Nogla said bluntly. The coffee machine whirred in the background. 

Tyler snorted so hard he nearly banged his head against the marble island. “Holy fuck, dude. That’s beautiful.”

Nogla grinned. “I know.”

\--------

Grabbing his jacket from where it had been tossed lazily on his chair, Tyler headed out into the hallway. Surprisingly, Nogla’s bedroom door was already open and Tyler could see him slumped on the ground at the front door. 

“Nogla? What the fuck are you doing up so early?” Tyler questioned, tugging on his jacket. 

Barely looking up, Nogla waved a hand dismissively. “Just hurry up and put on your shoes.”

“Okay…” Tyler picked up his shoes from the shoe pile, crouching down to pull them on.

“Tyler, let me tie your shoelaces because I don’t want you falling for anyone else,” Nogla said, moving from his position for Tyler’s shoes. However, halfway over, he paused and hovered. “Aw, fuck.”

Tyler and Nogla both stared at the slip-on shoes, completely devoid of laces. A burst of laughter hit Tyler so hard he had to hold the wall for support. “... fuck…” was all he managed, wheezing as he said it. 

“Who the fuck has slip-on shoes? What are you, a fucking toddler, Tyler? How was I to know ya didn’t have shoelaces,” Nogla grumbled. 

Tyler couldn’t even try to summon a response, he just slid to the ground, giggling. 

“Fuck off,” Nogla huffed, but he smiling.

\---------

“Oh, oh! Tyler, I’ve got a good one. A real fucking good one,” Nogla exclaimed as the team gathered around a campfire in Fortnite. Marcel and Scotty were already dancing at each other on it. 

“Hit me,” Tyler replied. Nogla cleared his throat dramatically.

“Are you a campfire? ‘Cause you are hot and I want s’more,” Nogla said, voice rumbling through the mic. 

The others immediately began laughing, Marcel giggling. “Nice one,” Marcel complimented. 

“It sounded like you fucking swallowed your mic there,” Tyler informed, chuckling. “But that was good.”

“Scotty?” Marcel questioned, and Nogla looked around to see Scotty had run off. “What the fuck?”

“I never want to hear that shit again!” Scotty cried. 

“You don’t even have full health, bitch!” Nogla replied. 

“I’m not that desperate,” Scotty retorted.

He still picked up the medkit Nogla gave him though.

\------------

Tyler had been peacefully curled up on the couch for hours, so he should have known that the instant Nogla got up that peace would be ruined. However, when Nogla entered the lounge, Tyler simply smiled and said, “Mornin’.”

Nogla stretched and yawned, stumbling closer. “Wassup’.”

“Not much,” Tyler replied, eyes narrowing as Nogla got closer. He unfurled from his blankets a little, preparing for something stupid to happen. 

“Sorry, is this seat taken?” Nogla questioned, and heavily flopped across Tyler’s lap. 

“What the fuck,” Tyler trying to push him away. Nogla clung to the couch like a cat. “This seat is taken, bitch.”

“Dude, dude, chill,” Nogla commanded, fighting against Tyler’s forceful shoves and somehow ending up actually fucking seated on Tyler’s lap, when before he just had his legs slung over. “It’s a pick-up line, bro.”

Tyler paused but continued to glare at Nogla. “Well, it was a terrible one.”

“Mmhmm,” Nogla hummed in response, smirking. 

“What?” Tyler demanded. 

“It’s not that terrible if it worked, right?” Nogla questioned. Tyler took a few moments to try and understand Nogla’s thought process. 

“... you mean that you managed to sit on me?” Tyler asked. 

“Yes,” Nogla answered confidently. Then added, “Could you pass that blanket behind you? I’m cold.”

“Get it yourself,” Tyler replied and was not at all prepared to suddenly have Nogla’s chest in his face. “Dude!” Tyler cried and shoved Nogla again. Somehow Nogla managed to not only stay on the couch but also return to his original position, blanket in hand.

“Thanks,” Nogla said nonchalantly, spreading the blanket over himself. 

“I don’t think you got the pick-up line quite right. I’ve heard it before,” Tyler informed. Nogla was wriggling like a worm so Tyler pinned his legs. 

“Why don’t you do it then,” Nogla suggested. “It’s harder than ya think, you know.”

“Fine. But you can’t be sitting on my lap,” Tyler declared. 

“Fine!” Nogla replied and slid off the couch, landing on the ground with a ‘thud’. 

“Okay, Nogla,” Tyler began, then paused, preparing himself. “Is this seat taken?” he asked and pointed at Nogla’s face. 

Nogla blinked stupidly. 

Tyler launched himself at Nogla, pushing the Irish man to the ground. He straddled him, sitting at Nogla’s shoulders, hovering just below Nogla's face. 

“Fuck!” Nogla cried. “What the fuck, dude!” 

Belly laughing, Tyler rolled off Nogla and sat at his side. He looked over at Nogla, who was entirely red in the face and started laughing even harder. 

“Dude!” Nogla repeated, still in shock. 

“Sorry,” Tyler gasped out, giggling. 

“No, you aren’t,” Nogla muttered. 

Tyler just grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated! I hope you guys liked it! :D
> 
> <3


End file.
